Héroes
by Lucero Gomez
Summary: Mira a los ojos de Boomer y sonríe de lado. - Tú besas mejor que ella. Tu boca sabe a frambuesas. Y ella sabe que esa es su forma de pedirle perdón. Por lo tanto Bubbles no sabe cuándo empezó a ser Boomer su héroe, pero sabe que le gusta que lo sea.


_**Esto es algo sin sentido y puede que aburrido, pero lo he hecho con todas mis ganas para los que todavía lean mis porquerías.**_  
_**¡Nos leemos abajo!**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_

Héroes.

Cuando Bubbles duerme con Boomer, nunca encuentrael calcetín derecho, siempre se le pierdeentre las sábanas.

Se levanta, se ponesu ropa y se va a su cuarto, justo dos apartamento después. Era lo bueno de la universidad

.

.  
Cuando llegaba a su cuarto se hacía el café y cortaba un trozo de bizcocho. Y entonces escuchaba a Boomer blasfemar.

Boomer blasfema.

Blasfema mucho, y según él, es sano.

En media hora se le había pasado el cabreo, y entonces solo se oían las sillas caer, Boomer era torpe.

Pero no en la cama, ahí no era tan torpe.

.

.  
Bubbles se ponía su falda corta y su blusa ceñida, blanca y azul, como su piel y sus ojos.

Boomer suele decir que Bubbles besa mejor cuando pierde los nervios. Dice que ella se deja llevar, y que eso le gusta.

Bubbles no lo sabe, nunca lo sabrá, o eso dice mientras se pone sus gafas azules.

Ella no necesita gafas, pero le gusta utilizarlas.

.

.

Bubbles piensa que Boomer se ve bien justo al levantarse, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos brillantes.

Se lo diría si fuese un héroe.

Pero joder, hasta ahí podemos llegar.

Él no es un héroe, nunca lo ha sido.

Boomer es un niño malcriado y desobediente de 21 años con ojos azules brillantes y pelo rubio. Dicen las chicas de la universidad que está caliente. Bueno, él quema (y Bubbles lo sabe), pero está bien así.

Porque a ella le gusta que sus ojos coblato brillen excitados cuando la ve, le gusta que recorra su cuerpo con la mirada y que al llegar a su minúscula falda se pongan negros. A ella también le excita.

A ella le gusta cuando Boomer se coloca y es tierno (aunque a veces solo hace como si estuviera colocado, para ahorrarse la vergüenza), entonces le toca sus coletas y juega con ellas.

- ¿Te has hecho algo en el pelo? Te ves mejor que ayer.

- No.

- Mejor, me gusta así.

.

.

Cuando se enfadan Boomer la besa.

Duro y brusco.

Rápido y mal.

Pero ardiente y adictivo.

Le muerde el labio, el cuello y la clavícula. Y dice que es suya. Y a ella le encanta.

Pero ella se va con la cabeza en alto y los labios hinchados, también tiene una marca en el cuello, pero no importa.

.  
.

Pasan dos días y la puerta se abre de un golpe.

Boomer la mira con la cebeza alzada y las manos en los bolsillos.

Su pelo rubio brilla, pero sus ojos están apagados, y eso le hace un hoyo en el estómago.

Boomer mira el libro que ella estaba leyendo y sonríe con desdén y burla.

- ¿50 Sombras de Grey? ¿En serio Bubbles?

Y Bubbles rueda los ojos y bufa, sabe como acabará todo esto y desea que empiece.

Y desde luego que lo hace, Boomer también lo desea.

Son un lio de piernas y brazos en la cama, pero todo acaba y ambos están abrazos otra vez, besándose tierno pero duro.

Boomer le abre la boca con el pulgar. Despacito, sucio y despacito. Si Boomer fuera un héroe, Bubbles le diría que le gusta cuando hace eso,porque después él le muerde los labios y se los chupa. Quizás le dice que le quiere, ya no sabe si es mentira. Quizás es verdad.

Bubbles no encuentra su calcetín derecho después. Pero no importa.

Se va a su cuarto y se toma el café.

Entonces escucha a Boomer blasfemar.

Y sonríe, porque todo a vuelto a ser como debe ser.

.  
.

Bubbles echa de menos a Octi, sí, ese peluche feo y destartalado de color violeta.

Boomer se burla de ella, dice que parece una niña pequeña y estúpida queriendo su juguete. Le tira suave del pelo y le dice cosas sucias y burlonas al oído.

Pero después la abraza y le marca el cuello, le dice que está celoso del peluche, le dice que ella es de él, pero que él es de ella.

Y ella sonríe porque sabe que es verdad.

.  
.

A Bubbles le gustan las manzanas, sobre todo si son coloradas.

Se pone en la sombra de un árbol y empieza a leer.

Luego llega Boomer y mira la manzana. Es roja, como los labios de ella.

Entonces le coge el libro de las manos y lo tira por encima del hombro.

Y a ella la recuesta sin cuidado sobre la hierba.

Pero nunca le ha hecho deño, él siempre pone algo debajo de ella para que esté cómoda y no se manche.

Él sabe que ella odia mancharse, por eso lo hace.

.  
.

Boomer es infantil, rebelde, seductor y un cabrón.

Es un cabrón sobre todo cuando se burla de ella.

Por que cuando Bubbles lo ve besándose con Brat se pone colorada de rabia.

Y después blanca de ira.

Bubbles ese viernes no va a la habitación de Boomer a dormir con él. Por lo tanto no pierde un calcetín, eso está bien, pero se siente rara.

.  
.

A la mañana siguiente, Boomer entra dando un portazo.

Bubbles está en sujetador. Condenadamente ardiente para Boomer. Pero eso ahora no importa.

Bubbles siempre alza una ceja cuando Boomer la mira como un estúpido posesivo. Pero en realidad le gusta que le mire así.

- ¿Por qué te quedaste en tú habitación?

- Es mi habitación ¿No?

- No vinistes ayer a mi cama, y era viernes.

- Ah, ¿los viernes la habitación no me pertenece?

Y Boomer gruñe con furia contenida y se va a la habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

Bubbles oye como blasfema.

Él blasfema mucho.

Y depués está de vuelta en la habitación, con un baúl azul y negro en los brazos.

El baúl se abre y a Bubbles le pica la garganta.

Dentro están los calcetines que ha perdido, Octi y miles de fotos que perdió hace tiempo. Pero no está su corazón.

Eso simpre lo ha tenido Boomer.

Boomer nunca lo perdió, lo cuida muy bien.

Mira a los ojos de Boomer y sonríe de lado.

- Tú besas mejor que ella. Tu boca sabe a frambuesas.

Y ella sabe que esa es su forma de pedirle perdón.

Por lo tanto Bubbles no sabe cuándo empezó a ser Boomer su héroe, pero sabe que le gusta que lo sea.

Sobre todo si es solo para ella.

**Fin.**

_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**Lucero al teclado:**_  
_**No tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero que os haya gustado.**_  
_**Lo he hecho e 15 minutos, viva yo.**_  
_**Abrazos cibernéticos:**_  
_**Lucero Gómez.**_


End file.
